


The Office [AU]

by Bananadickcrumblebiatch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oh god Legolas is a HRD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananadickcrumblebiatch/pseuds/Bananadickcrumblebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing but Thorin for him. And he will do anything to get what he wants. No one will get on his way. Poor little Kili will have to suffer in silence. Fili can't stand see his One suffer. Thorin has to make a choice. AU Thranduil - director of a society / Thorin;Kili;Fili - employes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Previously I did not have a ao3 account so it's a sort of repost of my story. You could find it on NessDearies account but she will delete it !
> 
> Chapters will be ~1000 words or more I think.  
> Warning = Office harassment ( and bullying) / Sex reffering / maybe = Oral sex / Rape / Abuse .  
> Please be indulgent,I'm french and I do not speak very well english :/.

As far as he remembered, Thranduil has always focused his attention on that particular man. When he first came in his office, the long brown haired man was so mysterious. He did not shiver, he just sat and listened to him. Usually every person that entered his office to talk to him showed him fear or anxiety but not him. Thranduil quickly felt himself attracted by the man (he was a good employe though). But Thranduil wanted more than a professional relationship. Unfortunately his severals attempts to charm him all failed one by one. They had few talks together (about work of course) before Thranduil asked him for a drink which his employe accepted friendly. But during the « date », Thorin then understood what was the point of this meeting and decided to leave Thranduil on his own. Since then their relation was a bit stand-offish, which did not bother the brunet more than that, but really got Thranduil upset. His man was uninterested and inaccessible and that's why Thranduil wanted him so bad. And when he wanted something he had it. Thorin was all what he wanted. A long time during, the director searched for a way to make him change his feelings about him. He spent his whole time thinking a way to get the brunet, mostly when he was in bed and had no one to bother him. Some men already slept with him but it did not feel the way he wanted. It already happened to him to masturbate in his locked office after watching the man working for hours and most of the night he had to satisfy himself, alone thinking of Thorin. He imagined how it would feel to lay in this large bed with his man on his sides, their bodies rubbing, his lover's arms around his hips, their skins against each other, kiss his lips, feel his breath on his neck, their bodies then penetrating deeper.

_Hear him moaning his name._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kee is going with his uncle Tho' for his first day ! Yay :D

It was barely 7 A.M when the alarm rang, however the brunet was already awaken since 6 . 15 A.M. . He did not slept much and instead, figured out every single possible way his first day could turn, whether a teriffying turning, an unexpected one, a strange one,... He thought about everything and now he felt ready to get up to face whatever he had to. Strangely, even if he felt doubt and anxiety, he was mostly overexcited thinking of finally accomplishing what he had always dreamed of. He wanted not to be late so he took a quick but warm shower and dressed up as fast as he could.

Today he decided to wear a blue (his favourite color) plaid shirt with a pair of black jeans, but not casual ones because he did not want to make a bad impression. When he led himself to his bedroom door, he stopped at the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket. Who might send him a text message at 7 ? He grabbed the phone, the other hand still on the door handle but then smiled when he saw who sent it to him.

« Wish you luck Kee ;-) »

He straightly texted back :

« Thanks Fee :-) »

His big brother did remembered, even though all the work he was burdened by. When he left for east (about 800km) for the company, Fili did not have much time anymore to talk with him because of his job that needed to be fully implied in. He did a lot of efforts to get in the enteeprise and quickly made himself a name. He missed Fili so bad, the two brothers did not see each other nor talk on the phone by 6 months of course they texted times to times to the other but most of the time the answers came few days later. Kili didn't blame his brother, he was really happy for him. He didn't want to be selfish, instead he supported him to do what he wanted to.

Remembering his brother kind of made him sad but, there was no way for him being forlorn on such a special day, he just couldn't. It was sort of his special day and didn't have to ruin it (or not like this). He put back the phone on the back pocket of his trousers and rushed out of the room. He quickly went downstairs (nearly stumbling) and entered the kitchen where his uncle was waiting for him.

Thorin adopted him and his elder brother after their mother's suicide that occured when they were 5 and 7. In the beginning it was rough, especially for Kili who never cessed demand for his mother but Thorin gave him all the love in the world and his brother was there to look after him and help in need. Both boys had never been loved with such tender love than the one Thorin gave them. He fed them, protected them, sang them songs before bed time, gave them bath, he did more than any father would have ever done for his sons. It was a pure, sweet love.

Kili winkled out of his thought, and smelt that his uncle was cooking poached eggs but his pancakes were already in his plate. He then sat, waiting for his uncle to join him then said :

« 'Morning.

-Good morning, so how are you feeling ? Said his uncle with a nice tone. Don't you worry, it'll be alright. You'll do fine.

Thorin (who seemed way more worried than his nephew) tried to calm down the young man with supportive words. In the past, it already happened him to have nervous breakdown because of intense stress. After their first experiment, his uncle always kept an eye of him in case of big trouble. But today wasn't quite the day to face another one however, seeing his nephew so enthusiastic, he thought everything should be fine.

-'Guess so . Replied joyfully Kili watching his uncle starting to worry a little bit too much. »

But one of the things that disturbed him most was finally to meet his uncle employer and otherwise a person whom he never heard of anything before. Having a boss was something but having your family's same boss was surely something else.  _What if something happened and uncle Thorin and Fili got into trouble ?_  Kili hoped so bad to succeed not only for him, but for his family too. After all without them, he would never have been hired in the enterprise. Even if Fili recommended him, it was mainly his uncle who did a demarche with his boss and the HRM.

He got him a meeting with the HRM who finally did accepted him. Therefore he warned him that it was for now only a one month job and his contract would be prolonged if he did not make a single entreprise did not care of useless employee and they wouldn't bother to fire him on the first occasion. The HRM might have scared him during their meeting, Kili felt realy uncomfortable with him. (mostly because he looked at him in a such superior way like he was preparing himself to grab a weapon from his desk and kill him anytime). Still, he succeeded and it was only on him now.

Kili did want this job, working with his uncle was something he waited for long years now. Since highschool in fact, he already knew what he wanted to do with his life and even if he got other options, he always declined he never pictured himself doing something else. Many times he feared failure but there was no way to drop everything now he was at this point.

Thorin put the eggs in his plate and sat in front of his young nephew, and they both started to eat. About 10 minutes later, after they've finished their short breakfast, they were in Thorin's truck. Since Kili was just a baby, he hauled this black old truck (and it was still fine though).

Kili already tried to learn how to drive but honestly he did not care not having his driver licence because he really didn't need it, especially when he was now going to work with his uncle. Plus, there was public transports and Thorin was constantly ready to drive him wherever he wanted to.

On the road, his uncle tried to explain what his tasks were going to be (even if he would work like everyone, his tasks were mostly composed of bringing coffee to his co-workers he had to begin with something as simple as this). Kili did not pay much attention at his uncle's instructions, so bothered by singing out loud in the car over the sound of the radio. He loved listening music all day and even more when he was stuck in a car (he had nothing else to do after all). But it frankly relieved Thorin knowing his nephew wasn't that worried, which was for the best.

During the short travel, it happened to Thorin wondering if it was quite a good idea. Not that he was concerned for him not to fit in but he felt more and more nervous about the meeting between his nephew and his boss.  _His boss had flirted with him but he declined any romantical engagement with him, and since then, their relation was unfriendly, even stand-offish. No, nothing serious could happen but if he resentedhim enough to get revenge on his nephew. Kili would be destroyed of not being able to work with his uncle because of his selfishness. Nothing happened when he brought for the first time Fili, why would it be different this time ? Fili was even though more able to protect himself than his little brother and if Fili had have a problem he surely would have tell Thorin but Kili was a little bit more « secret » than his elder and might not tell him if something was wrong..._  Thorin tried to relax as much as possible but he couldn't help, he was so worried for his nephew.

A few songs later, they were on the parking of the small building yet. Even if the building was small, didn't mean the things that occured inside were too. And as they entered, Thorin felt his nephew tense a little, he grabbed him by the shoulder and led him inside the building. The corridors were narrow and full of doors leading to small room, it was a labyrinth. When they finally reached the elevator and entered, Thorin released the young man and started to give him last minute tips (tips he would forget at the moment he would leave the elevator).

When the doors opened on the hallway and the two men began to walk in the direction of the manager's office, Kili felt his heart beat faster and faster and stronger and stronger. He felt more and more pressure settling in him however his uncle was with him, and it made him feel a bit more secure and nothing could have happened wrong with him by his sides. On the way, they met a young red haired secretary who seemed pretty much upset for some kind of reason. And when they finaly arrived to the employer's office, Kili looked at the end of the corridor and noticed a grumbling cleaner watching him furiously. So distracted to think about how much people in here seemed angry, he jumped when the door of the office opened on the inside. On the threshold was standing a brown haired man. He looked younger than his uncle but way older than him. Kili then asked himself many questions like twenty, maybe fifty. Maybe more. He wouldn't have been able to tell.  _But who was this man ? Was he his boss ? Nope, he was too young, it's the man behind him. What kind of person was he ? What was he going to ask him ? Why uncle Thorin did not say a word about him ? Did they even know each other ?_  The man then took a step out of the large office and left with a smile on his face directed to Kili's uncle who smiled back. These two knew each other. _But who was he ?_  Suddenly, Thorin pushed his nephew on his back and made him enter the room. They were now standing in front of a long blond haired man with sharp blue eyes, wearing a grey suit and a red tie. At first sight, he did not seemed a quite nice person but he let his new boss the benefit of the doubt, maybe was he more likeable than he looked like. Plus he was really really tall and Kili felt overwhelmed by him. The man looked at him brievly (the same way the HRM did before) and pulled out a file from a drawer.

The young brunet shivered when the tall blond asked politely his uncle to leave the room so they could have a private talk. While he only had looked at him for a second, the blond never stop staring at his uncle since they came in, which made the young man feel a bit akward when Thorin left the room. Even few minutes after his uncle slammed the door, his manager was still looking at the door. Quickly, without noticing that Kili was watching him, he asked the brunet to sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Thrandy / Kee talk !


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for Kee at the end :3

« If I correctly understood, you're Thorin's nephew.  _Why did he call him by his first name ?_  I've heard a lot of good things from him and I hope it's true.  _So they knew each other_  (what a relieve for Kili who thought his boss might be more tolerant with him). I see here that Fili Durin is your brother, right ? Kili nodded too affraid to say anything. You will be tested for a month and I and the HRM will decide if we keep you with us. Hmm... After the end of our meeting, my secretary will lead you to your office and will explain you your tasks. But for now I need to ask you some basic questions.

They continued to talk for about fifteen minutes. Before asking him the last question he called his secretary. When he bented to grab his phone, Kili stumbled a picture of Thorin on Thranduil's desk. And until the end of the meeting he just couldn't stop thinking about it. _Why did he keep a photo of uncle on his desk ? Such a strange picture, not the kind a boss would keep in his office nor even possess.What was happening between uncle and him?_ Even with these disturbing thoughts, Kili did managed to keep calm and talk to the manager.

When he left the room after briefly shaking the hand of his boss, he was overruned by his thought. The secretary who seemed less upset than when he first saw her, was a really pretty woman but not Kili's type. He was more into blond ((but after all, no woman was Kili's type)). She was walking really fast and Kili was barely able to follow her. A few doors later they reached a large room full of about fifteen desk and nobody seemed to notice them. His desk was at the extreme opposite of the radiators and the windows. He set up all his material in front of the red-haired woman who looked really impacient and started to explain :

 

« All you have to do is calling as much as number you can and sell them our products. Clear ? By the way, because you are the rookie, you're the one who brings the coffee in the morning. »

Kilid nodded silently and she continued :

« Our company offer many physicals activities to do on work time and out off your work time. We have gym and if you show your badge at the entrance of the pool situated on the other side of the street, they will let you in free. I think that's all. Well then good luck. »

 

Kili surely would have other questions to ask her but the red-haired woman was already far away and looked really focus on her phone, probably checking the next meeting.

Kili's office was small and the separation wall prevented him to communicate with most of his collegues. The brunet reviewed all his material before starting to call potential costumers.

His uncle was (contrary to him) in a large and private office, his job was to call entreprises.

The other part of the morning happened quietly for Kili then he met his uncle at noon. When Kili met his uncle at his personnal office, he saw his uncle coming with a large smile on his face.

« What's happening ?

\- I got some news from your brother. You surely know it's been few months we did not see him and barely talked with him.

(Kili did not feel like telling his uncle he received a text message this morning.)

Well, he just texted me, telling he had been transfered here after a request. He comes back in town and will work with us. If I'm correct, he said it would take about 1 week and a half. He added that he missed us too much and that our manager Thranduil immediatly accepted. » Kili blinked at the last part of the sentence,  _his uncle calling the blond by his first name..._

_But why the manager would have accepted so easily ? Was Thorin involved ?_

However, Kili jumped happily at his uncle neck who answered back with a hug.

 

 

It has been now several minutes since the blond started to watch the two men, he couldn't help anymore. He smirked terrifyingly then thought : « Perfect ». It was all happening as he planned and even if Killian had seen his uncle's picture on the blond office , it would change absolutly nothing. He approached his desk and grabbed the picture and hid it in a secret drawer. Everything was set up, he just needed to proceed with the young man before the arrival of his elder. He would easily pressure the two brothers and after they would tell Thorin everything, his man wouldn't have any other choice than comply at his requirements. He smiled a last time before locking his office's door, then he sat on his chair and started undo his pants.

 

In the end of their day Kili and Thorin turned back home together, and Thorin seized the opportunity to ask his young nephew several questions :

« So ? First impressions ?

\- Hmm... well, it was amazing, I can't believe it yet. I'm so glad to be here with you. And now, Fee's back, everything's perfect. I was really anxious this morning but everything went good.

Kili told his uncle gladly before he thought about what happened with his boss, but he did not want to worry his uncle so he didn't tell.

Thorin saw in his nephew's expression that something was wrong but he didn't want to bother his nephew, he would wait when there would be home to talk to him.

\- Well then. » Thorin smiled and listened for the last part of the travel all his nephew had to tell. None of them showed it but they were a bit tensed when the discussion subject came to their boss, they tried to avoid it as much as possible, feeling too uncomfortable about it.

 

As they stepped through the threshold, the phone rang into the house and Thorin rushed into the living-room to pick it up, and Kili was already going upstairs. He led into his bathroom and started to run a bath but Thorin shouted his name.

 

« Kili ! Screamed Thorin loudly. Your brother is on the phone and want to talk with you.

\- 'Coming ! » answered back the nephew. He went downstairs with only a towel on his hips, he took the phone of his uncle hand and came back in the bathroom.

 

« So ! I wanna know everything ! It was soothing and relaxing for Kili to hear his big brother voice. And as he entered the warm bath he started telling his brother everything.

What's that sound ?

\- Sorry I'm having a bath, it was the sound of water I think.

It made the blond feeling a bit nostalgic, remembering when they were just kid and they used to have long bath together.

\- So you must have met Mr. Oropherion ? Chilly huh ?

\- A bit yeah.. He scared me .. Fili laughed at Kili. Hey Fee! Stop ribbing me !

\- I'm not ! I was just imagining you two meeting and speaking to each other.

\- Well, it wasn't that funny ! »

 

Kili doubted for a while, wondering if he should tell his brother about the picture he glimpsed, during the meeting, on the director's office. Kili immersed his head underwater for a second then pulled it out as fast.

 

« - I... When I was in Thranduil's office, I... You know... I just..

\- Yes ? You did .. ?

\- I saw a picture of... uncle.

\- Well, as far as I remember he's our manager and he keeps files with picture of everyone.

\- No, no, no. That was something else. I mean, the picture was quite strange. Thorin was leaving his truck. The person who took the photo surely did not want to be seen.

\- Hm...

\- I know, it's nothing... I just wanted to tell someone but.. Don't tell uncle please.

\- Don't worry Kee. It's nothing.

I gotta go, I leave you with your bubbles. See ya in a week, alright ?

\- 'Kay.

\- Don't worry.

\- You know me Fee. » He paused, then added : «  I missed you. »

There was a blank and Fili hung up. Kili kept the phone on his ear for several minutes before dropping it next to the bathtub and falling asleep in the warm bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to finish to write chapter 3. I'll try to post it this weekend.
> 
> EDIT: I really won't be able to update, I have exam to pass :((. MAYBE and really MAYBE I'll try to finish my chapter tomorrow morning and correct it as fast as possible but it's not sure at all.


	4. Chapter 3

 

The blond started to lick his neck, and slowly moved to finally reach his mouth. The blond gently pressed his lips against the brunet's and grabbed his pelvis with one of his hand. As the blond started to caress Kili's crotch with his other hand, the brunet let out a moaning. They both began to undress, trying as much as possible not to release the other one from their kiss. A few seconds later they had their bodies completely naked against each other and the blond pushed the brunet on the large bed behind them. The blond climbed above his one and started to penetrate him. It was so delightful for Kili who whispered : « I missed you. I missed you so much... ».

 

Kili, all sweaty, opened his eyes widely, and struggled to take a breath. He tried desperatly to grab the hand of his one but couldn't find it, the tears came to his eyes and he started to cry. Where was he ? Why did he left him ? The brunet felt so lonely, he tried to get up and leave the bathtub. As he grabbed his towel, he slipped and felt down on the floor and knocked his head against the tab.

Thorin opened the door heavily and shouted :

« Kee, are you okay ? What happened ?

\- I... Fili. I miss him so much and... He was there, then..

Thorin bowed and sat next to his nephew, holding him now in his arms.

-It's okay, it's okay. Your brother will be there soon.

 

Thorin knew that Kili missed his brother so much. They had a close relationship and they've never been away from each other for so long. Once, Kili had a schooltrip and he left for a week but he got sick of being away from his brother, Thorin had to go and take him back home.

 

Thorin helped his nephew to get on his knees and dress up, then he brought him to the kitchen to feed him. Kili didn't realize how much hungry he was, he ate everything he could possibly have, Thorin even proposed him to cook him extra pasta which he couldn't refuse. After the dinner and after he washed all the dishes, just sat on the sofa and watched a TV show, while Kili just went to his bed room and fell asleep really quickly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The blond hung up the phone and placed it in his back pocket. He already regretted not having found something to talk about to make the discussion last... He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with his brother and being away from him was so hard, tell him he never stopped for a second thinking about him... He pictured his brother having a bath in his mind. He pictured his fragile body and his soft skin in the warm water. Fili missed above all, their physical contact, not being abble to hug him was a torture.

He left his bathroom after tying some of his blond hair into a topknot. He was so exausted so he decided that tonight he wouldn't go out, he just sat on the couch and started to eat while watching a movie about a battle between some armies trying to get a mountain. When it ended and pretty sadly, Fili went to bed. He dropped himself under the blanket and closed his eyes.

Only one week and a half and they'll finally be together. But what Fili wonders was what Kee told him sooner about a picture of their uncle on Thranduil's office. The blond already glimpsed him staring in a strange way at his uncle though he always told himself it was nothing. Fili did not like Thranduil, he was too... cold ? The blond wasn't exactly sure why he did not like this men, he only had a strange feeling about him. Having him around his little brother, while he was miles away made him feel a bit uncomfortable. However... He felt asleep and started to dream about his brother and his uncle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, when the young man woke up, he was all sweaty. He had really bad nightmares, but he couldn't figure out. After all, his brother was coming back and there should be no reason to worry about anything. He was going to work with both his uncle and his brother.

He dressed slowly this day and had a long breakfast.

When he entered the room, Thorin watched him long minutes before starting :

« I was wondering, you know, since we work together, this evening after work we could go to the pool, have a refresh. I used to go on my own but now that I drive for the both of us, I wanted to have your opinion, what do you think ?

\- Sure, I'd love to. Kili's answer was a bit distant but Thorin knew that it was mostly due to the fact that he was exausted after what happened last night. And indeed, Kili didn't mean to seem distant, it was a great idea. It would change his mind.

\- Well then, I'll show you. Plus there's a gym. »

Kili, tried to boost himself before arriving at work and so he succeeded. As soon as he entered the office he found that sort of exciment and joy like when he came for the first time but without the tense.

 

The morning happened perfectly fine for the young man. He did had trouble with a costumer who was completely mad and who shouted after him but otherwise everything was okay. At noon he didn't ate with Thorin, some co-workers invited Kili to eat at a restaurant near from the office, it was called the Coral's. Kili really loved this place and being invited by his co-worker was something he really appreciated. When he was just a student, he really did have trouble to befriend with strangers but now, it was really simple. They accepted him at the moment they met.

When they turned back to the office, it was about two and Tauriel came to meet him.

« The boss want to see you in his office in 20 minutes. Don't be late.

\- Me ? Why ? Have I done something wrong ?

\- No idea. »

She left as fast as she came and Kili began to worry. _What has he done to be asked in the manager's private office ?_ Since his first day, he never returned and he understood from hi co-workers that it was nothing good to be asked like this by their boss.

Twenty minutes later, Kili knocked on the wooden door of the office he feared so much. He heard a cold voice saying he was autorised to enter, he opened the door and managed to enter without showing any signs of stress or fear on his face.

Mr. Oropherion was waiting for him standing near from his desk. He wasn't smiling at all which made Kili feel even more anxious.

« On time. You're a quite ponctual person. Kili just nodded. Don't you worry, I can see on your face that you're asking yourself « What did I do wrong ? What have I done ? ». Well, nothing. I just wanted to know if after a week, everything's fine. Have you some trouble ?

Thranduil tried to seem like a nice person, he tried to comfort the little brunet. And it was quite an effort, he never had to act this way with people beneath him.

\- I'm.. okay said Kili a bit shyly. I'm really happy to work here, everything is perfect.

The tall blond smirked which made slightly shiver Kili and as he continued, he came closer to Kili until they were just one feet away from the other.

\- Glad to hear that. All I know is that you're doing a great job since you're with us. But I did not wanted to talk only about your feelings... I've something to ask you, it's important.

Tuesday, I would need someone to help me and another employee to call some of our costumers, there was a problem and until tuesday we can not do anything. The employees charged to fix the problem will come on tuesday but he did not say when, so I was wondering if you would mind to stay like 1h more tuesday ? It's just for this time of course.

Kili did not take much time to answer, he knew he had no choice.

\- Yes, sure sir. It's okay for me.

\- Nice to hear that. Let me show you the person we will need to contact.

Thranduil put his hand on the back of Kili and pushed him slightly to the desk where files were laid . He pursued and as he did, his hand descended on his back and was now near from his buttock. Kili looked at the blond but he didn't notice and kept on explaining him about tuesday. When he remote his hand to show him something on the files, he put it next to Kili's hand for a short time. Kili tried hard not to turn red, he did not know if his boss was doing this by purpose or simply unintentionally. He finally ended his explanations and just added :

« Well thank you, I am glad you accepted.

\- No problem sir.

\- Please call me Thranduil.

\- Yes Thranduil.

\- Have a nice day

\- Thank »

When Kili left the room, he decided to have a break and rushed out of the building to breath. About ten minutes later, he came back on the inside and got back to work. Of course all his friends were wondering if he had been fired and why did it take so long. Kili explained briefly that Thranduil wanted him to help him on tuesday and no more. He already felt awkward, no need for him to tell his co-workers about his boss's behavior.

The last part of the day (and it was short), was calm and Kili thanked deep inside for his uncle to finally get him out of here. Tomorrow would be fine but for now he wanted to think about something else and his uncle bringing him to the pool was the best that could happen.

 

They left the building, and started walking. About two blocks later they were arrived. The building was quite impressing for a pool. When they came in, Kili winced at the smell of chlorine. He didn't like it at all. He and his uncle showed their badge and they came through a large white door that led to the vestiary. They changed and when they were done, they put their stuff in lockers and joined the pool. It was a large one, Kili would have the possibility to expend his energy as much as he wanted to. He needed to do sport even if he didn't like that. Although there were fery few people and that relieved the young who wanted some tranquility and being left alone with his uncle. Kili couldn't wait anymore, he plunged and started to swim as fast as his body had permitted him to.Thorin followed him. They were now swimming really fast, and they swam for an hour like this. At a point, they both stopped and Thorin eventually proposed him to do a race before he would leave the water and Kili accepted his uncle challenge. They swam both were really fast, but Thorin managed to go faster and beat his nephew who really muttered after that.

 

« Okay, I'm leaving. You come with me or you prefer to stay a bit longer ?

\- I will stay a bit longer if you don't mind. I'll just walk home.

\- Sure ? I can wait.

\- No no, go on uncle.

\- Okay.

And as Kili watched his uncle leaving, he regain to swim. He really liked swimming except when he did with school when he was younger. Other kids always laughed of him because of his skinny body and because he swam pretty bad (but now he was doing pretty fine though).

The blond started to lick his neck, and slowly moved to finally reach his mouth. The blond gently pressed his lips against the brunet's and grabbed his pelvis with one of his hand. As the blond started to caress Kili's crotch with his other hand, the brunet let out a moaning. They both began to undress, trying as much as possible not to release the other one from their kiss. A few seconds later they had their bodies completely naked against each other and the blond pushed the brunet on the large bed behind them. The blond climbed above his one and started to penetrate him. It was so delightful for Kili who whispered : « I missed you. I missed you so much... ».

 

Kili, all sweaty, opened his eyes widely, and struggled to take a breath. He tried desperatly to grab the hand of his one but couldn't find it, the tears came to his eyes and he started to cry. Where was he ? Why did he left him ? The brunet felt so lonely, he tried to get up and leave the bathtub. As he grabbed his towel, he slipped and felt down on the floor and knocked his head against the tab.

Thorin opened the door heavily and shouted :

« Kee, are you okay ? What happened ?

\- I... Fili. I miss him so much and... He was there, then..

Thorin bowed and sat next to his nephew, holding him now in his arms.

-It's okay, it's okay. Your brother will be there soon.

 

Thorin knew that Kili missed his brother so much. They had a close relationship and they've never been away from each other for so long. Once, Kili had a schooltrip and he left for a week but he got sick of being away from his brother, Thorin had to go and take him back home.

 

Thorin helped his nephew to get on his knees and dress up, then he brought him to the kitchen to feed him. Kili didn't realize how much hungry he was, he ate everything he could possibly have, Thorin even proposed him to cook him extra pasta which he couldn't refuse. After the dinner and after he washed all the dishes, just sat on the sofa and watched a TV show, while Kili just went to his bed room and fell asleep really quickly.

 

 

 

The blond hung up the phone and placed it in his back pocket. He already regretted not having found something to talk about to make the discussion last... He wanted to tell him how much he wanted to be with his brother and being away from him was so hard, tell him he never stopped for a second thinking about him... He pictured his brother having a bath in his mind. He pictured his fragile body and his soft skin in the warm water. Fili missed above all, their physical contact, not being abble to hug him was a torture.

He left his bathroom after tying some of his blond hair into a topknot. He was so exausted so he decided that tonight he wouldn't go out, he just sat on the couch and started to eat while watching a movie about a battle between some armies trying to get a mountain. When it ended and pretty sadly, Fili went to bed. He dropped himself under the blanket and closed his eyes.

Only one week and a half and they'll finally be together. But what Fili wonders was what Kee told him sooner about a picture of their uncle on Thranduil's office. The blond already glimpsed him staring in a strange way at his uncle though he always told himself it was nothing. Fili did not like Thranduil, he was too... cold ? The blond wasn't exactly sure why he did not like this men, he only had a strange feeling about him. Having him around his little brother, while he was miles away made him feel a bit uncomfortable. However... He felt asleep and started to dream about his brother and his uncle.

 

 

 

The next morning, when the young man woke up, he was all sweaty. He had really bad nightmares, but he couldn't figure out. After all, his brother was coming back and there should be no reason to worry about anything. He was going to work with both his uncle and his brother.

He dressed slowly this day and had a long breakfast.

When he entered the room, Thorin watched him long minutes before starting :

« I was wondering, you know, since we work together, this evening after work we could go to the pool, have a refresh. I used to go on my own but now that I drive for the both of us, I wanted to have your opinion, what do you think ?

\- Sure, I'd love to. Kili's answer was a bit distant but Thorin knew that it was mostly due to the fact that he was exausted after what happened last night. And indeed, Kili didn't mean to seem distant, it was a great idea. It would change his mind.

\- Well then, I'll show you. Plus there's a gym. »

Kili, tried to boost himself before arriving at work and so he succeeded. As soon as he entered the office he found that sort of exciment and joy like when he came for the first time but without the tense.

 

The morning happened perfectly fine for the young man. He did had trouble with a costumer who was completely mad and who shouted after him but otherwise everything was okay. At noon he didn't ate with Thorin, some co-workers invited Kili to eat at a restaurant near from the office, it was called the Coral's. Kili really loved this place and being invited by his co-worker was something he really appreciated. When he was just a student, he really did have trouble to befriend with strangers but now, it was really simple. They accepted him at the moment they met.

When they turned back to the office, it was about two and Tauriel came to meet him.

« The boss want to see you in his office in 20 minutes. Don't be late.

\- Me ? Why ? Have I done something wrong ?

\- No idea. »

She left as fast as she came and Kili began to worry. _What has he done to be asked in the manager's private office ?_ Since his first day, he never returned and he understood from hi co-workers that it was nothing good to be asked like this by their boss.

Twenty minutes later, Kili knocked on the wooden door of the office he feared so much. He heard a cold voice saying he was autorised to enter, he opened the door and managed to enter without showing any signs of stress or fear on his face.

Mr. Oropherion was waiting for him standing near from his desk. He wasn't smiling at all which made Kili feel even more anxious.

« On time. You're a quite ponctual person. Kili just nodded. Don't you worry, I can see on your face that you're asking yourself « What did I do wrong ? What have I done ? ». Well, nothing. I just wanted to know if after a week, everything's fine. Have you some trouble ?

Thranduil tried to seem like a nice person, he tried to comfort the little brunet. And it was quite an effort, he never had to act this way with people beneath him.

\- I'm.. okay said Kili a bit shyly. I'm really happy to work here, everything is perfect.

The tall blond smirked which made slightly shiver Kili and as he continued, he came closer to Kili until they were just one feet away from the other.

\- Glad to hear that. All I know is that you're doing a great job since you're with us. But I did not wanted to talk only about your feelings... I've something to ask you, it's important.

Tuesday, I would need someone to help me and another employee to call some of our costumers, there was a problem and until tuesday we can not do anything. The employees charged to fix the problem will come on tuesday but he did not say when, so I was wondering if you would mind to stay like 1h more tuesday ? It's just for this time of course.

Kili did not take much time to answer, he knew he had no choice.

\- Yes, sure sir. It's okay for me.

\- Nice to hear that. Let me show you the person we will need to contact.

Thranduil put his hand on the back of Kili and pushed him slightly to the desk where files were laid . He pursued and as he did, his hand descended on his back and was now near from his buttock. Kili looked at the blond but he didn't notice and kept on explaining him about tuesday. When he remote his hand to show him something on the files, he put it next to Kili's hand for a short time. Kili tried hard not to turn red, he did not know if his boss was doing this by purpose or simply unintentionally. He finally ended his explanations and just added :

« Well thank you, I am glad you accepted.

\- No problem sir.

\- Please call me Thranduil.

\- Yes Thranduil.

\- Have a nice day

\- Thank »

When Kili left the room, he decided to have a break and rushed out of the building to breath. About ten minutes later, he came back on the inside and got back to work. Of course all his friends were wondering if he had been fired and why did it take so long. Kili explained briefly that Thranduil wanted him to help him on tuesday and no more. He already felt awkward, no need for him to tell his co-workers about his boss's behavior.

The last part of the day (and it was short), was calm and Kili thanked deep inside for his uncle to finally get him out of here. Tomorrow would be fine but for now he wanted to think about something else and his uncle bringing him to the pool was the best that could happen.

 

They left the building, and started walking. About two blocks later they were arrived. The building was quite impressing for a pool. When they came in, Kili winced at the smell of chlorine. He didn't like it at all. He and his uncle showed their badge and they came through a large white door that led to the vestiary. They changed and when they were done, they put their stuff in lockers and joined the pool. It was a large one, Kili would have the possibility to expend his energy as much as he wanted to. He needed to do sport even if he didn't like that. Although there were fery few people and that relieved the young who wanted some tranquility and being left alone with his uncle. Kili couldn't wait anymore, he plunged and started to swim as fast as his body had permitted him to.Thorin followed him. They were now swimming really fast, and they swam for an hour like this. At a point, they both stopped and Thorin eventually proposed him to do a race before he would leave the water and Kili accepted his uncle challenge. They swam both were really fast, but Thorin managed to go faster and beat his nephew who really muttered after that.

 

« Okay, I'm leaving. You come with me or you prefer to stay a bit longer ?

\- I will stay a bit longer if you don't mind. I'll just walk home.

\- Sure ? I can wait.

\- No no, go on uncle.

\- Okay.

And as Kili watched his uncle leaving, he regain to swim. He really liked swimming except when he did with school when he was younger. Other kids always laughed of him because of his skinny body and because he swam pretty bad (but now he was doing pretty fine though).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLIDAY !! YAY . I will be writting way more ;D


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm so so so sorry, I really don't like this chapter...

Thranduil watched the brunet leave the room with a warm look on his face and tried so hard to keep this look on his face. As soon as Kili left, closing the door behind him, the blond let himself go. He tried to convince himself that all these little acting would be over soon enough. All he had to do was wait just a bit longer and he would finally get what he want.  
Though he did not think that the young man wouldn't react at all. Plus he managed not to experiment other things to see how far he could go without the boy reacting, however it was too dangerous. He turned on his heels and grabbed the files on the desk then threw them into the basket. Trapping the young brunet would be easier than he thought but he couldn't get excited too much, his day wasn't quite yet over. He waited until five to leave his office. He went downstairs and entered his car and wait. He only wait for about fifteen minutes, looking at the truck near from where he was and then he saw two figures leading to the truck. When the two man entered the car, Thranduil started his car and got ready to follow the truck. But the two men exited the truck as fast as they entered it and took some sports bag out of it. Thranduil huffed and left his car.

He was now following the two men who entered a building. Thranduil smiled heavily as he recognised the building. He waited outside for about five or ten minutes before taking the risk to come in. Fortunately the two men where already in the locker-room. Thranduil quickly showed his badge and led to the bench where he could perfectly watch them. He decided to go to the benches that were situated really high, they could not be able to see him but he would see everything he wanted to. He waited again five minutes and finally the two men came out. Thranduil did not care about the skinny one, he prefered to look at his uncle.

« Hm.. Yummy »

He was perfectly shapped and his swimming trunk suited him so well. Thranduil licked his lips at the idea of what was under. The blond really loved when the man tied his hair in a big ponytail, one day he had even dream of braiding the man's dark hair. However he was way more interested by his body than his hair actually. The blond starred at him and every movement he made. He even took some pictures with his phone that he could watch again later.  
And Thranduil kept on watching them during an hour. But at some point he understood that his man was about to leave (he really enjoyed watching him, all wet, getting out of the pool.) but his nephew stayed.  
As he watched the man leaving, an idea popped up into his mind. Something that could get things faster. Thranduil thought about it for nearly ten minutes and finally decided that it was a good idea.  
So instead of leaving and going after the man he just stayed, watching the boy keeping to swim.  
The boy finally decided himself to quit after what it seemed an eternity for the blond and as he started to leave for the locker-room so did Thranduil.

The brunet walked slowly back to the vestiary, he felt so tired. He put his stuff on a bench next to the shower. As he entered, he heard footstep sound behind him. He turned but nothing, Kili just huffed and moved under the trickle. The water dragged along the nude man's skin and the water plugged his ear so he could not hear the tall man approching and grabbing his hand.  
The brunet jumped and turned on his feet to face the tall blond. He recognized him and mumbled some words, but the blond did not care. He pushed him violently on the tiled wall and blocked him with his arms. The blond whispered :

« If you try to debate, you, your brother and your uncle will be fired »

The little man dropped tears and was all trembling. He just didn't know why it was happening. Why Thranduil was doing this ? He had nothing to offer. And of course he wouldn't debate because it would be all his fault. Fili and Thorin would be mad at him. Kili let himself to his boss. The blond smirked :

« Good boy. Now take my clothes off. »

It was now clearly easier than what he would have thought. The boy was really obedient and it was particularly pleasant to see him cooperate and undress him. When the boy was done, Thranduil pressed his lips against the shy man's soft skin, and smelt his vanilla scent. He was now penetrating the terrified young man for minutes but it wasn't enough. He roughly got the brunet on his knees and pressed his head against him. Of course the boy knew what he had to do and it was really painful but he had no other choice.  
The blond did not let a whisper out, he stared at the young man drinking his liquor without a word. The young boy was clumsy and Thranduil wasn't all that pleased. He didn't have what he wanted yet. His one would have been less shy with his mouth and would have make him reach cloud nine. Thranduil imagined himself and his man all wet entering his body. His hand pressing on his hips and leading him in a movement. But he had to content himself with his nephew for now.  
It seemed like hours for Kili before Thranduil released his mouth. When he thought he was finally done with the boy he eventually dropped him on the floor like a simple toy he did not want anymore and just left, only saying :

« We're not over. »

As he heard the footstep leaving, he moved into a fetal position. For minutes he did not cry... He just waited here, all alone. There was no sound, nothing. Just him. Would he ever be able to face his boss without bursting in tears or without feeling disgust ? He was disgusted by his boss but also and mostly by himself. Kili was scared, he didn't want to have to ever do that again but Thranduil said it wasn't over. Plus if he told anyone about this, Thranduil would surely fire him but also his family and he wouldn't let that happen.  
He had to be strong for them, for Thorin.. and Fili. Otherwise Fili would hate him for ever. He just couldn't stand being away from his brother but if it was Fili's choice, Kili would got sick of it. The brunet barely got himself on his feet and led to the lockers where he dressed as fast as his body permitted him to and just left.

On the way home, Kili tried to invigorate and to pretend like nothing happened. If Thorin knew something was wrong he wouldn't let him go until he would have tell. He stopped in front of a glass and used it as a mirror. Kili tried desperatly to look perfectly normal, but it was easy to spot the bags under his eyes because of the crying. Plus he had a bruise on his arm, Thranduil grabbed him really roughly but Kili did not show him he was hurt nor terrified.  
When he arrived home, Thorin directly jumped on him. His uncle first asked him what took him so long then he saw in what state was his nephew (Kili was pretty bad when it came to lie about how he felt) and asked :  
« - Hey ! What happened ? Are you hurt ?  
\- No, don't worry.. I just.. fell on the floor … The ground was sliding and I wasn't being careful so I just fell.  
\- Are you sure ?  
\- Yeah.. It's fine uncle, I'll be alright. I just want to go to bed..  
\- If you say so. If there's any problem, you know you can talk to me, right ?  
\- I know uncle. »  
Thorin hugged his nephew but Kili did not want anyone to touch him for now. He still accepted the warm hug and climbed the stairs and entered his room.

His uncle nearly caught him... Kili was about to drop himself on the squashy bed and have a long sleep but he perceived on his desk the low light of his cell. He slowly made his way through the room and grabbed the phone. It was a text message from Fili :

« - Hey Kee ! Uncle told me you've been to the pool. Next time, I'll drown you ;). »

Kili did wanted to answer his brother but he just put the phone back where he first took it and let himself fall on the bed. He was so tired and yet it took him about an hour before falling asleep. He knew when he would, the night would happen quite fast and when morning would have come, he would have to go to work.  
During the night Kili had really bad nightmares and woke up nearly every two hours. Sometimes it was about Thranduil but sometimes (and they were the most horrible) it was about Fili rejecting and leaving him on his own.

When he woke up, Kili was all tensed but knowing it was friday was a relieve. He would have all weekend to think about all of this. He thought about telling Thorin or Fili, but what could they possibly do ? If they knew, how would they react ?...The day was going to happen really slowly for Kili.  
When he arrived at the office, he made his way to his desk as fast as he could, trying to avoid his boss. Luckily he did not see at all the blond this day. At the end of the day, when he was on his way to join his uncle Thorin's office, Thranduil stopped him. He grabbed the brunet by the shoulder who shivered at the touching. The tall man simply said with a smirk on his pale face :  
« Kili, thank you again for tuesday. I won't be there monday, so have a nice week-end. »  
Kili just nodded too affraid and disgusted to even say a word. He only wished he never accepted for tuesday, but now he had no choice. The only good new was for his boss not to be here on monday. The blond released the young brunet and left.

Everything was perfect. Absolutly perfect. He had nothing to worry about. The boy would quickly tell his uncle, it was just a matter of time. And Thranduil had all the time he wanted.

After the blond left him, instead of going to his uncle office, Kili first rushed to the toilet and vomitted all he might have eaten during the last day. When he felt he was ready, he joined his uncle and they both left the office. It was finally over for Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww SORRY !! Pleaaase excuse me for what I've done to Kili :'( ! But ... you know, things'll get better..  
> (I'm bad at writting that kind of things :/)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. (yeah I know it took a looong time, and this time I didn't have my beta). It's shorter than usual.

On Saturday morning, Kili was so relieved. Today was a normal day, he had nothing to care about, he just had to get up, have his breakfast and hang around. This day, him and Thorin just stayed at home and ordered chinese food for their lunch so they would not have to go outside. Kili was still preoccupied though. He didn't know how long he would be able to handle this situation with Thranduil and when Fili would be back, would it be different ? He couldn't tell. During the afternoon, Kili heard a phone conversation between Thorin and his date. He didn't know who she or he was. Probably a « she ». He only understood that they were going to have a date on sunday afternoon at a café called Lake something near from the restaurent Erebor. He and Thorin used to go to this place before the owner changed. Anyway, Kili didn't like that his uncle will leave him but he felt bad for thinking that. His uncle, after all, deserved to have some fun with other people than him. Plus it was just for an afternoon.  
The next day, when Kili got up and met Thorin in the kitchen, he really saw excitement on his face and also a bit of stress. He wanted all to be perfect, which Kili didn't really understand, it was just a date like another but whatever he was happy for him to have someone. The morning happened really quickly and when he was finally ready, Thorin left the house. It was about 2 p.m. Kili just watched his uncle close the door and then got back to his bedroom and fell on the bed. It was one of the place he prefered the most in the house, it was his sacred place where nothing bad could happen. He picked up his phone in his right pocket and started to type a message.

 

When Thorin entered the car, he turned his head and watched the window of his nephew's bedroom, a bit worried. He knew that something was going on with his nephew but he also wanted to keep seeing his boyfriend regurlarly and after all it was just an afternoon. Kili should be fine on his own. When he started the car and drove to their meeting place, he felt a lot of joy growing inside of him. The two of them haven't seen since a week and it had been very brief, he missed the sound of his voice and the softness of his lover's lips on his. When he arrived, he saw his lover's face through the window and started to doubt if he wasn't late, so he rushed out of the car and nearly broke the door while entering the café. The brunet got up and rushed into Thorin's arm, and they started to kiss passionately in front of all the costumers and waiters. Some were smiling at them, others a bit wondered but Thorin and Bard didn't care, they just missed each other too much to liberate the other from the kiss. Then the urge to breath appeared so they both stopped and Bard lead his boyfriend to the table he was sat at before Thorin entered the café.

« So ?  
\- So what ? Thorin looked at him a bit disconcerted.  
\- Well you know. How is Kili doing ? Does he fit in ? I know he already had some trouble in the past.  
\- I'm a bit concerned. I think he's hidding something from me but I can not tell what. Maybe it's about his brother coming back. They've been away from each other for so long and they shared such a profound bond. He says that everything is okay but...  
Bard took Thorin's hand and pressed it.  
\- Listen to me, I'm sure everything's okay. It's just the beginning, he doesn't know anyone so he's affraid but I'm sure when his brother'll be back it's just going to be fine.  
\- I guess you're right. You know I don't want to bother you with all of this.  
\- You don't !  
\- Still. Let's talk about something else. I didn't have the chance to ask you but what were you doing in Thranduil's office ?  
\- So now... It's not boss but Thranduil ? I see.  
Thorin didn't smile anymore, his face showed how panicked he was. Bard started to laugh.  
\- Hey I'm kidding ! I was there for some new disfunctional products. Whatever.  
With a dull tone Thorin replied  
\- You know that there's nothing between us. This man repulse me and I won't ever leave you for anyone else.  
\- Hey it was a joke. I know you won't. You love too much my cooking skills for that. »  
They both started to laugh and got closer to kiss. And they kept chatting like that as Bard ordered a coffee and Thorin a beer. About an hour later, Bard suggested them to go to his appartement, it wasn't far from the café and would allow them more privacy. When they arrived in the building they didn't even bother to wait to be in Bard's appartement to start kissing. They started to take their jacket off as soon as their entered the elevator. It was too much waiting and they didn't had the patience to.

 

Kili picked up the phone and searched his brother name in his contact list. He started to type :  
« Hey Fee :-) ». He waited a few seconds before locking the phone and droping it on the sheets of the bed. Nothing happened during several minutes. Maybe he was busy and didn't have time for him. The phone lit up, and Kili rushed on it.  
« Hey Kee:D ! How you doing ? ». Kili was so happy that his brother replied, he couldn't have stayed all alone for hours. Kili felt bad for thinking that his brother wouldn't take the time to reply even if he was occupied. He swiftly pressed the buttons to reply to his brother and they kept on chatting :  
\- I'm fine, what about you ? Have you started to pack your stuff ?:-) I can't wait to see you !! I missed you so much, you have no idea.  
\- I'm fine. Haha I know I know ;-). Are you with uncle Tho ?  
\- Nah, he left for a date. Idk with who.  
\- Reaaally ? Our grumpy uncle finally found someone ?!  
\- Yeah and he seemed really stressed, I think it's serious.  
\- I want to know who is the one !  
… That means you're all alone ?  
\- Don't worry, I'm fine !  
\- What are you doing ?:O  
\- Well, talking to you and just laying on the bed.  
\- You sure you're okay ?  
\- Of course I am ! Only wish... you know..  
\- What ?  
\- You were next to me.  
The next reply from Fili took a minute. Kili thought his brother left the conversation but then he received a picture of Fili laying on a bed and smiling. Kili missed the blond face more than anything. His perfect blond hair falling on his shoulders and that small goatee beard. His eyes were so shiny and that mile made him look even more perfect. Fili simply looked like an angel. His angel.  
\- I'm next to you ;-)  
Kili did the same and sent him a picture of him.  
\- Thanks Fee.  
\- I'll be here soon. I have to go pack some stuff, see you.  
\- Bye.

Kili held on tight to the phone observing every single pixel of the picture his brother sent. And he stayed there like that for few hours before his uncle came back. When Kili heard the sound of the door opening he got up, letting the phone behind him and walked downstair. Seeing the expression of happiness on his uncle face, he obviously had a good date. Kili spotted a little mark in Thorin neck.

« - Hey Kili. Did you have a good afternoon ?  
\- Yeah I talked with Fili, he's fine. Packing stuff.  
\- Good.  
\- Huh.. uncle...  
\- What ?  
\- You.. Nothing.

Kili pointed him akwardly and just left and went to the kitchen leaving Thorin confused. He turned and looked into the mirror, eyes wide open, and observed a big red mark in his neck. It wasn't small and everyone could see it. Thorin realised that Bard gave him a hickey. Damn. How was he going to hide this. A part of him was a bit embarassed but somehow he was proud of this hickey and wanted to show it to Thranduil. Show him that he wasn't his property, show him that he already had someone. However, he would find a way to cover that tomorrow. Right now, all he wanted was to spend the rest of the evening with his nephew and relax.

After dinner they just sat on the couch and started to watch a movie. Kili didn't pay much attention and Thorin fell asleep really quickly. When the movie was over, Kili left Thorin on the couch and went to his room. He took off his shirt and his pants and went to the bed. There was his phone, he took it and saw that there was an unread message. It was another photo from Fili. It was a picture of him asleep in his bed with the message : « Sleeping next to my brother ». Even if Fili was under his sheets, Kili noticed that his brother wasn't wearing a shirt. Kili sliped into his bed thinking about the skin of his brother. Fili's soft skin against his. Kili was so peaceful. Nothing mattered. He quickly fell asleep thinking about his brother.

The following day was really calm, nothing happened. Fortunately no one noticed the hickey on Thorin's neck and Thranduil was nowhere to be seen which was a relief for Kili. It was a completely normal day. Kili spent most of his time daydreaming about when Fili arriving in two days.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a short intro I know ;). Please leave kudos or a comment ^^!


End file.
